


proper poise

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, aka its too early for phone calls from your sunshine best friend, phichit is a theater nerd and a morning person, victor wants to sleep, yuuri regrets not turning off his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Popular!”Yuuri groans as the familiar ringtone wakes him from a dream that was probably really nice, but is already slipping away. Goddammit, Phichit. Today is supposed to be a rest day, which issupposedto mean sleeping in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was stressed last night and started thinking about phichit (because honestly....what a guy) and realized he is the most theatery theater nerd to ever theater nerd. and i think we should embrace that. so i slammed it into a fic with some victuuri cuddles and called it a night around 2 am 
> 
> the title is a pretty random line from popular from wicked because....it sounds nice? alliteration is cool. the musicals i mentioned are mostly your relatively popular flashy broadway shows, but i can totally imagine phichit going out to see any and all sorts of plays and musicals during college! and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead hands
> 
> this is my first yoi fic ~~and i dont trust anything i write after midnight~~ so it might not be my best, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless~

“ _ Popular! _ ” 

Yuuri groans as the familiar ringtone wakes him from a dream that was probably really nice, but is already slipping away. Goddammit, Phichit. Today is supposed to be a rest day, which is  _ supposed _ to mean sleeping in. 

“Wha’s that?” Victor mumbles into his pillow as Yuuri fumbles with the phone charger. 

“ _ I know about popular! _ ” 

“Phichit,” Yuuri grumbles. Not that he doesn’t  _ love _ waking up to Kristin Chenoweth’s voice, but he really needs to find a new ringtone. Or just make Phichit’s the default one again. He answers before the song can go on for any longer. “Mhmm?”

“ _ Hey, Yuuri! _ ” Phichit practically sings. “ _ How are you? _ ” 

Yuuri sighs and sits up, running his hand over his bedhead. “I’m tired. Is something wrong?” 

“ _ Am I not allowed to want to hear my best friend’s voice for no reason? _ ” Yuuri can practically hear the pout in Phichit’s voice. 

“No. No you’re not. Not when I’m sleeping.” 

“ _ Rude, Katsuki. That’s very rude. _ ” 

Victor mumbles something incoherent and rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri smiles softly at him before saying, “Victor would say hi but I don’t think he’s awake.” He turns the phone away from his ear a bit so Victor can hear as well.

Phichit snorts. “ _ Lazy butts. _ ” 

“What time is it anyway?” Yuuri squints at the clock on his desk, but he doesn’t have his glasses on, so really? What’s the point? 

“ _ It’s just about six for me! _ ” 

Victor inhales deeply. “Too early.” 

“ _ Uh huh, that’s eight for you two. Shouldn’t you be up and running already? Or were you  _ busy _ last night. _ ” 

“I can hear your eyebrow wiggle, Phi,” Yuuri deadpans. “Stop that.” 

“ _ Never! _ ”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I’m taking the day off.” 

“ _ Says who? _ ” 

“Says my coach.” 

Victor hums in agreement and buries his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Admittedly, they  _ had  _ been  up incredibly late. But they had been playing with Makkachin and watching videos of themselves on YouTube. Mostly old routines and random compilation videos people had made, nearly all of them from years ago so they could judge each other and themselves for their mistakes, fashion choices, hairstyles, and that one time Yuuri wore makeup and it did not go nearly as well as Mari insisted it would. Both him and Victor agreed that eyeshadow was not a good color on him. Yuuri likes the tribute videos to Victor the best, the ones set to really cheesy music with overdone effects and iMovie transitions. The comments had been fun to read too. Yuuri hadn’t realized how easy it is to make Victor embarrassed, but apparently all it takes is five year old YouTube comments from preteens. Victor made Yuuri swear to never tell Yuri, but Yuuri has pictures of some of the expressions Victor had made and, honestly, who knows where those will end up. 

“ _ Who says your coach gets the day off? _ ” Phichit asks. 

Yuuri runs his fingers through Victor’s hair. “First of all, Yakov is in Russia. And second of all, even if Yakov was here, do you think it would matter?” 

“ _ True, true _ ,” Phichit agrees. “The _ Victor Nikiforov does whatever he wants. And  _ who _ ever. _ ” 

“I’m going to hang up on you,” Yuuri threatens. 

“ _ You wouldn’t! _ ” Phichit gasps. 

“Good bye, Phi—” 

“ _ Don’t leave me, I’m pregnant! _ ” 

Victor inhales sharply and tries to muffle his laughter in Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri just rolls his eyes. 

“ _ You’re the father! _ ” Phichit cries. “ _ You can’t leave! _ ” 

Victor gives up and falls back onto his pillow, covering his face with his hands as he laughs. 

“I hate both of you,” Yuuri mutters. 

“I can’t believe you cheated on me with Phichit,” Victor says through his laughter. 

“I swear it meant nothing,” Yuuri says flatly. “It was a one time mistake.” 

“ _ Drunk Yuuri is a great kisser though _ ,” Phichit says thoughtfully.

Victor raises his eyebrows. 

“Phichityousworewewouldnevertalkaboutthat!” Yuuri hisses, feeling his face burn. 

Victor just smirks and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “He’s right though, you are a great kisser.” 

Yuuri groans. “Let me die already.” 

“Nooo,” Victor whines, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “I love you too much for you to die.” 

“ _ Awww _ ,” Phichit coos. “ _ Wait a minute, you two aren’t allowed to be cute when I’m not there to witness it! Who’s going to tell Instagram? _ ” 

“And snapchat and twitter and tumblr,” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Someone needs to get him followers,” Victor teases. “His selfies alone aren’t good enough.” 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Phichit protests. “ _ My selfies are better than  _ yours _. _ ” 

Victor hums thoughtfully, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “That sounds like a challenge.” 

Phichit scoffs. “ _ If I’m challenging anyone, I’m challenging Chris. _ ” 

Victor narrows his eyes. “You’re on, Chulanont.” 

“ _ Bring it, Nikiforov! _ ” 

“Please don’t make this like last time,” Yuuri whispers.

Victor furrows his eyebrows. “Last time?” 

Yuuri shakes his head. The last selfie war Phichit had lasted through finals week and Yuuri had genuinely considered dropping out of college to avoid getting caught in another surprise selfie. It didn’t help that Phichit liked to blast music while he was perfecting a photo. The first few times it wasn’t bad, but after the sixth rendition of Omigod You Guys, Yuuri was kind of done. At least it had been a change from the Bend and Snap. Phichit had gone through a Legally Blonde phase that was a week or two too long for Yuuri to handle on top of finals stress. 

“ _ It was beautiful _ ,” Phichit says dramatically. 

“I almost died,” Yuuri reminds him. Victor gives him a confused look and Yuuri will have to ask Phichit for that photo later.

“ _ It was worth it, _ ” Phichit declares.

“This is what you’re getting us into with this selfie war,” Yuuri says to Victor. “And no doubt Chris will get involved—” 

“ _ JJ will probably invite himself _ .” 

“Yurio will claim he’s not participating but he’ll aggressively post selfies all day when he catches whiff of this,” Victor says with a smile. “Phichit, you are so on.” 

“ _ Yes! _ ” 

“ _ No _ ,” Yuuri groans. “Why do you two want to make my life hell?” 

“ _ Because we love you _ .”

“And your face is too pretty not to share with the world,” Victor adds before peppering Yuuri’s face with kisses. 

Yuuri laughs and gently pushes him away. Victor leans forward, making kissing noises. Yuuri blocks him and a smile with a pillow. “Stop it! We’re on the phone!” 

“ _ Oooo now I’m interrupting, _ ” Phichit says. “ _ Probably should get on the ice soon anyway, unless  _ some people  _ I know. _ ” 

Victor rolls his eyes. 

“Good luck,” Yuuri says, “but you suck for waking us up.” 

Phichit makes a noncommittal noise. “ _ Eh, whatever. Have to get up eventually _ .” 

“Not the point.” 

“ _ Oh, and Yuuri? _ ” Phichit says suddenly.

“Yeah?” 

“ _ Don’t even think about changing my ringtone _ .” 

Yuuri tenses. Whoops “…how did you—” 

“ _Did you forget about our_ bond _?!_ ” Phichit interrupts. “ _I always know, Yuuri, my son. I always know_.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Good night, Phichit.” 

“ _ Good morning, starshine! The earth says hello! _ ” 

Yuuri rubs his temples. “How did I room with such a morning person. Please go back to skating and let us sleep.” 

“ _ Only if you post cute couple selfies later _ .” 

“You can’t bribe us int—” 

Victor takes the phone from Yuuri. “We’ll do it and we’re also going to win. Bye, Phichit, have fun at practice.” He hangs up and puts Yuuri’s phone on Do Not Disturb before placing it down on the bedside table. 

“Wow,” Yuuri drawls.  

“Mmm we  _ do _ have the day off.” Victor lays down and tugs Yuuri into his arms. “Phichit was cutting into that.” He curls around Yuuri and hums into his hair. 

Yuuri scoffs but still sinks into Victor’s embrace, enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling he still sometimes gets around Victor. “He’s so getting a new ringtone,” Yuuri murmurs. 

“What, Glinda not good enough for Phichit?” Victor asks with a laugh. 

“It’s been  _ years _ ,” Yuuri complains. “I can only wake up to that song so many times.” 

“I didn’t realize Phichit was such a morning person,” Victor muses. “How did you live with him?” 

“Phichit is an every time of day person. You haven’t really experienced him until it’s one in the morning and he’s singing the Bitch of Living.” 

Victor laughs softly. “Not a fan of musicals?” 

“Musicals are fine,” Yuuri promises. “But I’m not nearly as big of a fan as Phichit is.”

“Life’s a bitch,” Victor muses. 

“Mhm.” Yuuri closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. Later, he’ll have to deal with a selfie war that will probably take over the entire figure skating world and find a song that Phichit will see suitable to replace Popular, but for now, all that matters is Victor and more sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~and a thank you to shizuoh/haikuyus on tumblr for convincing me to post this. thank you so much~~


End file.
